Kouzaku Mitori
Summary Kouzaku Mitori (警策看取 Kouzaku Mitori), nicknamed Mi-chan (みーちゃん), is an antagonist in the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga. A former test subject in the Clone Dolly project, she was friends with Dolly, the prototype Misaka clone. Mitori wasn't aware of Dolly's origins initially. However, she accidentally discovered that Dolly was a clone and was living on life support. Not only that, by investigating further she discovered Dolly would soon die because of the experiments she was part of shortening her already limited lifespan. She tried to confront the researchers with this, threatening to make the information public, but she was beaten and taken away from Dolly, her life only being spared because of her ability being useful for future experiments. After Dolly's death months later, Mitori swore revenge on Academy City. She tried to assassinate the city's Board Chairman, but her attempt failed and she was captured and sent to the Reformatory. She was eventually broken out by Kihara Gensei, who recruited her for his plans by promising her a chance to get revenge on Academy City for what had happened to Dolly. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-B with Liquid Shadow Name: Kouzaku Mitori Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Level 4 Esper, Student Powers and Abilities: Liquid Shadow, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), skilled at using and throwing knives , skilled hacker, and resistance to poison Attack Potency: Human level physically, Wall level with Liquid Shadow (Can easily slice through walls and metal) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class by herself, Wall Class with Liquid Shadow Durability: Human level Stamina: Above average Range: Several meters with knives, several hundred kilometers with Liquid Shadow Standard Equipment: Knives, throwing knives, ballistic knife, liquid metal, small skull-shaped camera (usually carried by her doll), tablet, small drones Intelligence: Likely high, she's a Level 4 esper and skilled hacker Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, cannot see through her metal doll without its camera, sound based attacks or devices will disturb her echolocation, she has difficulties with precise control if the liquid metal does not have the same shape and volume as her own body Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Liquid Shadow' (液化人影 (リキッドシャドウ) Ekika Hitokage (Rikiddo Shadō), lit. "Liquefaction Figure"): A Level 4 esper ability that allows the user to control liquids with a specific gravity of 20 or greater. In order to use it, Mitori usually carries Liquid Metal with her. She commonly uses the ability to create a human-sized doll out of Liquid Metal. This puppet is capable of manipulating its body parts to create weapons which can be as sharp and agile as a butterfly knife and slice walls and metal easily. The doll is apparently impervious to electricity and conventional physical attacks, which will go right through its liquid body. The puppet can also hold objects inside its body and can propel them outside, as when Mitori made it throw a knife hidden inside it to give Kuroko a lethal blow. Mitori can control her doll from several hundred kilometers away, but can not see through it. In order to make up for that limitation, the doll wears a skull-shaped camera around its neck. Should the camera be destroyed Mitori can still perceive the surroundings of the doll using a type of echolocation to detect heartbeats within a few dozen meters of her puppet. In order to widen her field of view, Mitori will also often try to hack the cameras surrounding the battlefield. *'Tablet:' Mitori carries a tablet that she can use to hack or control small flying drones through wireless communication. These drones can use a rope to bind enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Metal Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9